


Mornings

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Holiday Gift!Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up sad.  And there Buck is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



Usually, and what seemed like since forever, Chris dreaded those first seconds of consciousness on Christmas morning. That half-awake acknowledgment of what day it was, the plunging sense that the one who'd loved it so was missing. That everything was still wrong, would always be wrong. He took in a tight breath, waited for the familiar hollow place in his heart to remind him, a twist, a vibration... then became aware that Buck was sat on the side of the bed wearing nothing but a towel.

He was shifting this way and that, rooting about for something under the pillows, totally unaware he was making the mattress bounce up and down. His still-wet skin smelled of spice and airy pine trees and when he moved his head, droplets of water flew off his seal-slick hair and landed on Chris's face. 

"You seen my damned 'phone, stud?"

He looked over at Chris, and it was all in his eyes. Not even thinking much beyond where he’d stashed the phone, where he’d take the dog for a walk, and if Chris might like a cup of coffee and a morning kiss. And suddenly, for some reason Chris couldn’t even begin to explain, the twisting stopped. 

Buck believed. God love him, Buck believed in it all.

Chris shrugged in answer to the question, lay back against the pillows and came to a conclusion.

There was nothing wrong with Christmas morning, not one single thing.


End file.
